Phoenix Reborn
by angelsakurat2
Summary: The ending of New Moon, Bella saved Edward but can't help that she still feels that she is still alone in the world and a part of her is missing. Bella changed to a vampire, but something else also happens after the change. harem. YURI
1. prologue

Prologue

_There was a famous legend that says there were a special family that have special gifts, their gifts ranges to physical aspects like controlling the one of the elements to mental powers like telepathy. The clan was the top of the magical communities with their powerful abilities, but that was not the reason they were so powerful and unique, it was because the family are able to transform into legendary creatures like dragons, phoenix, and even other famous animals in many culture legends._

_It was told that this clan originated from the east and with the four most powerful creatures originate from with strongest as the phoenix named Suzaku, next the dragon named Seiryuu, third the tiger named Byakko, and finally the weakest of the four is Gendu._

_These four stand as generals that guard the order of the four corners of the world when the other clan members of there clan married and other mythical creatures, since they like the werewolves have imprints only on the other creatures like them that has three forms a human, hybrid, and there full on creature form._

_Two other aspect of people being jealous of them is that they are descendant of gods, so that makes them more beautiful than a vampire and more alluring than a siren. These aspect made many jealous, envied, and lusted over my many males and females._

_Combined with there power and beauty they were worship by many humans that see them as gods. And with all the power the clan had many other creatures became jealous and sought to destroy them._

_The clan was almost destroyed except for some of the few that escaped, but before the destruction a seer of the clan prophesied that one day the clan will be restored to it former glory and flourish under he rule by the strongest of them that will ever live. She will have the aspect of the phoenix beloved by the gods and control over all four elements._

_But she will be of duo species one side of the sun and the other of the night with multiple mates that are connected to her soul, but these mates are very special._

_As people heard this they regained there hope when they were told of this prophecy that will come. And so the elders of the clan decided to seal there powers and other physical aspects making them from the most supernaturally beautiful to attractive in the human sense of their descendant powers so that they will not be hunted and used as a breeding stock for the other species that wronged them._

_And the seal will only break when the Savior awakens and only she could awaken your aspect if you only have good intentions and not full of malice in your heart._

_As time past the species was forgotten and turned into myths for the supernatural communities, while the clan waited for the birth of the savior. The clans name were called the Mystics._


	2. Chapter 1 the Awakening (reuploaded)

***Edward Bashing"**

Chapter 2 Change

**Bella POV**

What is happening around me first I had to save my ex-boyfriend who I just got over from the heartbreak when he just left me shivering in the middle of the forest. I only did it because I know that the rest of the Cullens will be heartbroken if he died and that I will feel guilty about it since he thought I died.

At least Alice came back because after my breakdown I realized that I did not love Edward like I thought, but it was the thought of my best friend leaving me without saying bye. And when I asked Alice why they left Forks she told me that Edward was the one that told the family that I told them to leave saying they were to dangerous to be in her life.

When Alice told me this I was really angry and the remaining feelings I had for Edward vanished from my heart. I explained this to Alice and she was mad too that Edward lied to the family. The strange thing was that when I became angry my blood started to boil and I felt like I was on fire with the moisture around her forming mist and the ground started to shake a little. That was when I saw Edward about to step out.

I was happy that I saved the Cullens from the sadness they would had felt, but I wanted to shrug off Edwards arm from my shoulders, but I am really exhausted mentally from this ordeal and thinking about the strange things that happened around me after I moved to Forks and on the ride over after telling Alice the truth. And I had to think about the the attractions I felt for Alice, Rosalie, and the new blonde vampire that we are following down this dark hallway underground the castle.

She was really beautiful like an angel, with her ruby colored eyes and her petite frame She looks to be 15 or 16 years old when she turned.

**Alice POV**

What is happening first Edward lied about Bella wanting us to leave and him hurting Bella. I thought that she was his True Mate, but I have to be wrong because True Mate won't be able to hurt each other and Edward did when he left Bella in the woods. That is the reason that I did not tell Bella my feelings for her and that Jasper is not my mate, but everyone assume that because we never been apart. He is just an overprotective brother that hovers a lot.

I should have known that Bella wasn't his mate from the way they interacted with each other. The relationship between them seemed controlling and nothing natural about the relationship. Well at least Bella realized it and don't have feelings for him anymore.

Edward growled at me and it seems like he is in denial that Bella has no feelings for him anymore from the possessive arm still around her shoulders. To get him from further reading about my feelings to Bella I began to hum Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

I stopped humming when we reached the throne room with the three kings sitting in the throne with Marcus being depresses, Caius the perpetual angry of the trio, and finally Aro the one with the smiling face that is borderline creepy.

I know that Aro wants me, Edward, and Jasper to leave the Olympic Coven to join the Volturi because of our gifts from the vision I just had. And I noticed that Bella kept glancing at Jane for a while and kept looking away.

Edward tightened his arm around Bella as if to comfort her, while Bella looked like she didn't want to be here.

Aro than began to walk up to Edward to ask for his hand and Marcus looked interested in Bella for some reason and stared at her like she is the reason for him to live after his mate died. Back to Aro, I observed that he wanted to hold Bella's hand and see if his ability works on her.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe that Bella came to save me and I do not believe what Alice said about Bella being over me or hates me. And if she does not have feelings for me anymore than I will just have to win her back easily because is my mate. I just have to put on the charms again cause she fell in love with me quickly last time she will fall in love with me again the same way.

Now I will protect her from becoming a monster like me. For now I will follow Aro's orders so that Bella could live and go back home to Forks. I know that I know that Aro will become interested in Bella because she blocks my ability to read her mind.

**End of EPOV**

After Aro looked over Edward memories he looked to Edward. "How can you be around her with the smell of her delicious blood present.

"Not without difficulty." "May I." "Ask her." "Dear Bella, May I." Bella hesitantly reaches her hand out and Aro grabs it and tries to read her memories, but he isn't able to. He lets go of her hand and his face lights up like he found a new toy.

Jane sees his expression and begins to growl at him, but she doesn't know why even though she puts on a face devoid of emotion she thinks that Bella is intriguing doesn't want to harm her. But that is not possible because just now Aro asked her to use her powers on Bella.

Jane turns to Bella and begins to smile to stay in character, but she is depressed on the inside. She feels that Bella is someone important to her and wishes to protect her. When Edward jump in front of Bella she was really happy that he did this because she never liked Edward with his hypocrisy over hating his own species. And a genuine smile graces her lips.

While this was happening Bella feels conflicted she knows that she doesn't love Edward anymore, but she has history with him and doesn't want to see him hurt because that will sadden Esme.

Aro tells Jane to stop and uses her powers on Bella next. When nothing was happening she begins to narrow her eyes at Bella to stay in character to seems the same. Aro become more happy because he believes that Alec power also don't work on her.

"Well this is intriguing." Everyone turns to Marcus and was surprised because that he spoke let alone smile at Bella.

Aro was surprised by this. "What do you see brother."

"Bella here has found her mate here in Jane and something else." Marcus stops talking, but Aro wants to see so he walks to Marcus to see his memory and he begins to smile. As Aro smile Edward begins to growl from his position in front of Bella after Jane stop trying to attack Bella. His eyes begins to become a little dark around his gold colored eyes from the hatred towards Jane and an obsession towards Bella is formed that he is in denial that Bella is not his mate.

Aro eyes light up more from what he sees in Marcus memories of Bella and Caius becomes annoyed that that he doesn't know what is going on and grabs Aro hands. They then stand in place not moving only communicating.

Caius lets go of Aro hand and sits back in his throne thinking that they should kill Bella because she is going to bring trouble to the Volturi.

**Bella POV**

I am confused about what is going on here and I am wondering why I am drawn to Alice too since Jane is suppose to be my mate.

I was shocked that Jane is my mate when in the past I thought Edward was since he kept saying he was my mate, but know when I looked back it seems like he was trying to force me to be his mate.

I glance over at Aro because he was closely observing me like he is looking at me like I am a present waiting to be unwrapped. "Bella here would have to be turned to protect our secrets."

There was a scream after Aro finished speaking and Edward was about to attack someone, but two guards were holding him back. When I glanced at Alice, there were guards behind her too in case she does the same thing. I finally turn back to look at Aro.

"What is my other option."

"Death"

I look to Jane she looked at me expectantly like she expects me to turn into a vampire. I turn back to Aro and said, "I want to be turned."

Aro begins to smile, "Jane dear why don't you do the honor of changing her." I look to Jane and she started to smile and is in front of me quickly.

I look in her eyes and I got lost in her blood red eyes. I could here Edward dimly yelling at the Background, while Alice looks upset when she looks at me and Jane.

Jane leans in and bits me to inject venom in me. My whole body begins to burn and it feels like I am dying from the pain and I could here myself scream.

Before I blacked out from the pain I saw Jane looking at me with worry in her eyes.

**Alice POV**

After Bella was turned she started to feels more of a connection to her. Jane picks up Bella and decides to bring her to her room while I go off to contact the family.

"Hello? Alice." "Yeah Carlise it's me." "Thank God, how is Edward is he okay." "Yeah he is, but I have some news for you Bella turned into a Vampire." 'gasp' "we will be there." "All right, bye guys."

I cant believe that Bella is vampire, but I can't help but wonder what Marcus saw other than Bella mate bond to Jane.

**Rosalie POV**

Why does Bella being in pain hurt my heart so much, I mean it can't be because she is my mate. I have a mate and am in a loving relationship with him. And when she is with Edward I am always angry with him and take it out on Bella. When I see her heartbroken face after my rejection of her it breaks my heart.

It must be because Esme sees her as her child and Alice sees her as her best friend. Yeah that must be why I feel this way. As I think about this I didn't notice Emmett calling out to me, until he is right in front of me.

"Rose what are you thinking about so deeply I have been calling you for a long time, so you can pack your bags to go to Italy. I quickly put on my mask of being the Ice Queen. "Noting Emmett, I am just thinking about how the human turned our lives upside down and almost ruin this family." I ended my talk indifferently.

Emmett looks like I kicked his puppy, I know he sees Bella as his baby sister and cares deeply for her. "I know you don't like her Rose, but she is going to be family so could you try to be nice to her." Emmett finishes this with his a pout. I roll my eyes and relented.

He then kissed me and it soon became heated, but it does not feel right anymore like I am kissing the wrong person. As I continue to kiss Emmett an image of Bella popped up and I pushed Emmett off me.

He looked at me wondering what was wrong and I replied that we have to pack to catch the plane. He relented and we packed our things vampire speed and left.

**Jane POV**

This human is going to be my mate finally after a thousand years I am going to have a mate that will stand by my side. When I first saw her I was captivated by her she was beautiful with her long chestnut hair and eyes that you could get lost in.

It hurts that she has to be in so much pain. I would take her place right now, can't. I could only be here for my mate and if that Cullen boy shows up I will ring him unimaginable pain for trying to claim my mate.

I hated the Cullen _boy_ because he is close to my Bella and I want him to feel pain for touching _MY_ _BELLA. _I was pulled out of my thoughts on torturing the boy slowly and painfully for touching my mate. When I recalled what Marcus said about the extra bond and how strange it was.

As I was loose myself to thoughts of my mate I didn't hear the door opening, until the person was right next to me. When I looked over I was surprised that it was Alice Cullen.

"How is she?"

I looked at her to find any deception in her eyes. "She will wake up soon. It has been three days since the transformation."

Alice thinks if she should tell Jane that she can't see Bella in her vision anymore, but someone different when she looks at her. " My family are here and they are wondering if they could come in to greet Bella when she wakes up."

As I was about deny it, I thought about it and could see that she cares for my mate. "Fine, her heartbeat is almost gone send them in."

As Alice opened the door for them to enter Bella heartbeat stopped and she opened her eyes.

She is beautiful with her auburn colored waves that floor like silk, with her skin hard as diamonds with the imperfection gone, and blood red eyes. The most odd thing was that she didn't act like a newborn, with all the blood lust and hunger shoe should experience.

As I was thinking this she looked around her, she got off the bed and stepped away from everyone.

She then started to close her eyes and stood in place, until the air decided to become cold, wind decided to blow, It started to smell like earth, and finally the temperature decided to heat up until Bella caught on fire.

Everyone was in shock at what was happening. Rose does not have her scowl on her face, and everyone else was in sadness because they thought that Bella died, until a figure stepped out.

This figure is not the person they saw being consumed with fire, she is easily the most beautiful woman they have ever seen in there life with long auburn colored hair with red, white, and green high lights in her hair, she ha kissable red lips, with skin fairer than a vampire, and an hour glass figure that could turn heads under the flowing white dress. The most notable thing is that her eyes are unusual they are a mixture of red and violet with some flames that would occasionally flicker in her eyes.

I was thinking that my mate died until I saw this person that stepped out of the flames and knew it was Bella, but I had to know that it was her. "Bella?"

She turned to me and smiled and walked up to me and caressed my famous like lovers. She began to smile, but she eyes rolled up and began to fall until I caught her.

"WHAT WAS THAT HOW CAN THIS BE BELLA!"


	3. authors note

Hi sorry for not uploading a new chapter, busy with school and a little writers block, but with the help of friends I will have a new chapter uploaded soon and on my page there is a poll to vote two more people into the harem the poll will be up to Halloween. And I am thinking about making a new crossover between twilight and High school dxd where Bella is the sister of Rias, but she did not know because she was kidnapped as a toddler with her parents not able to find her with her kidnapper placing a strong illusion on her to hide her appearance and devil nature.


	4. Chapter 2: Volturi Part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight characters**

_Previously_

_I was thinking that my mate died until I saw this person that stepped out of the flames and knew it was _

_Bella, but I had to know that it was her. "Bella"_

_She turned to me and smiled and walked up to me and caressed my face live lovers. She began to smile, but her eyes rolled up and began to fall until I caught her._

"_WHAT WAS THAT HOW CAN THIS BE BELLA"_

Chapter 2

_Previously before Bella awakening inside mindscape_

**Bella POV**

Pain, that is what I felt when Jane bit me. It feels like I was set on fire from the inside. I feel that I am screaming and then nothing. I don't feel the pain anymore. I open my eyes to wondering what happened.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked from what is around me. All around me is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, the buildings seem made from materials of the earth that gives it an image of power and tranquility since it effortlessly looks like part of the Earth. The mini city looks like a merge between the past and the present with some items that look like it belongs in modern time. In the center of the town, there is statue with four animals facing a certain direction.

Facing the north looks to be a tortoise with a snake attaches to it, the east is a dragon, the west is a tiger, and the south is a phoenix. When I look at the phoenix I feel a connection to it. I was soon broken from my trance when I notice a large shadow over me.

When I look up I was further shocked to see an island floating in the skies, looking at the other parts of the sky I notice there are a couple more floating land and further observations show on these lands are forest and vegetation.

I was shocked by what I was see that my brain shut down from what I am seeing. My brain just cannot process what I was seeing, so it shut down so I could believe what I was seeing. Then I thought how this can be in my mind if I never thought about these things before.

"Hah hah hah hah." The sound of laughter brought me out of my train of thought. I looked up in front of me is the most beautiful being in the world. The lady has crimson red hair that reaches the back of her knees with the bottom of the hair tied with a ribbon. She has creamy white skin with no blemishes alongside with eyes the color of violet that seems to glow with power and wisdom. She is wearing a white dress that shows a hint of her C-cup cleavage, that reaches all the way to the floor with no dirt to mare its elegance. (Think of an adult Rias from High School DXD with a mature feeling to her).

I was shocked by this beauty in front me, when I continue to stare blankly at her face, it showed that she was amused by my reaction to her. "Hello dear Bella and welcome to the home of your ancestors, I have been waiting for you for a long time." Her voice broke through the haze in my brain. "What do you mean you have been waiting for me and how is this home of my ancestors, some of the things I am seeing are impossible." "Simple, your ancestors are not human, but what many cultures describe them as gods. I have been waiting for you since it has been foretold you would be born before our destruction. I am Aya and your direct ancestor from your mother side of the family."

When she finish talking I was about to open my mouth to ask more questions until I heard steps behind me. "Aya stop playing with the poor girl and explain what changes she is going through and our people's history." When I turn around I see a man wearing tunic that shows his tan muscular body. His body does not look to be as bulky as Emmett, nonetheless his body is muscular with muscle of a swimmer. His hair is midnight black with hints of blue mixed in that flows down to his chin in waves with the front part framing his face. He also gives an aura of power and a seasoned warrior. His face is what is would describe as the most handsome face I ever seen that looks statues of Adonis from Greek mythology with eyes the color of the calm ocean.

He continues to chuckle and throws a charming smile my way. "Hey squirt my name is Yuki and I am your ancestor from your father side. And both of us are here to train you to use your powers that will awaken after you finish your change." He finishes his statement with a smile on his face. (Think adult Kaname Kuran from vampire knight with longer wavy hair).

I decided to stop being shocked from the information. I closed my eyes and decided to breathe in and out a couple time until I am calm. "Ok if you truly are my ancestor explain to me about our people's story." Both looked at each other and finally turn to me. Aya spoke up, "Bella our people are descended from what people view as gods from Eastern mythology with the founders being the four legendary animals in Japanese mythology. They are Seiryuu the dragon, Byakko the tiger, Genbu the tortoise, and finally the leader Suzaku the phoenix. These creatures founded this place for the creatures like them and other creatures from myths as a safe haven. The four founders filled this land with magic as a result the land is saturated with magic thus creating the floating island you see above you.

I listen intently to her explanation about my ancestor and how this paradise was created. I just couldn't believe that this was created by magic let alone magic being real. I turn to Yuki when he opens his mouth to continue what Aya left off. "The land we are standing on right now is where you would call Asia before the Earth split with people from Asia worshiping the four sacred animals are from documents and artwork made as a record of our history. The city seems modern because our people are more advanced than any of the other races and combined with our people extraordinary beauty that surpasses the creatures to you known as vampires. Our people lived in harmony in this town, but other race grew jealous of our achievement and planned our demise and take over our city."

I was shocked from what he told me about our people and how they are so ahead of their time and destruction that they would soon experience. "Bella you have to know we are spiritually powerful and knew ahead of time about the invasion, but it was too late to evacuate so it was decided that children, woman, and the elderly are priority for evacuation and everyone else would stay and stall the invaders. This plan was successful, but the people that stayed behind were being pushed back, as a last resort some of the young men that were with them defended the city were forcibly transported to the escapees to protect them in the new world. The royal couple were the last standing with them sending their children away to protect them. The couple decided that these invaders would not steal anything from them and decided to sink the city drowning anyone before they withdrew. The city might have been disappeared under the ocean every document in the city was preserved by the remaining magic of the city for the one foretold to bring our people back to their former glory and rule the land with her mates and create peace once again." Yuki finished his explanation

Throughout Yuki's explanation Aya was observing Bella for her reactions of what she was told. Her reactions range from shock to anger and finally apprehension. Her emotions finally settled on a questioning face from what they said.

"Wait what do you mean you have been waiting for me and what prophecy are you talking about?" I was confused about the information I received about a destiny I must fulfill. All this information is making me develop a headache. When I finished talking Aya decided to answer my question.

"The prophecy I am talking about is about how a descendent of a duo race with the power of the sun and the night in her parentage. You Bella are that child. Your mother is from the sun and the descendant of the royal couple that perished a child of Suzaku the Phoenix and from the mother side and a child of the moon a descendant of Tsukiyomi or what the Japanese call the god of the moon from your father side." I was shocked from the information I received from Aya about my ancestors. "How do you know this?" Both of them then turn to each other to have a silent conversation and then finally turn back to me. "The reason we know this is because we are the original Suzaku and Tsukiyomi, your ancestor."

I was shocked at this revelation that my ancestors in front of me are two of the most powerful beings in the world. I noticed both of them have a serious expression, till Yuki broke out of his serious expression and smiled a cheesy smile and Aya smiled a warm smile. Both expressions brought a feeling of warmth in my heart, the feeling that I am with family.

"We maybe your ancestors, but we are also your family and you may call us grandma and grandpa." Aya said this with a warm smile, but Yuki was shocked from this speech and opened his mouth to reply and waved his arms in a comical fashion. "No you cannot call me grandpa you can call be brother Yuki, Aya is older than me" Yuki sqeaked out. As he was saying that I felt an oppressive feeling and step further back from the duo.

Yuki continue ranting about how much older Aya is, until he noticed that I am further away from him and the oppressive feeling right next to him. He turns slowly to Aya and saw something that scared him so much he would rather fight an army than talk to the person that created this feeling.

Right next to him is Aya smiling at Yuki serenely, but that is not what was scaring him what was scaring him is the Hannya mask right behind Aya with purple miasma surrounding it. "What did you say about my age Yuki?" she said with her serene face. Yuki was sweating bullets and look to be about to faint. "Nothing Aya you are still young and Bella is allowed to call me grandpa." After Yuki whimpered out his response the Hannya mask disappear and Aya is laughing serenely.

As this was happening I was scared out of my mind, but also impressed and resolved to learn that technique.

_Volterra, Italy_

Edward and Carlisle began to shudder, while Emmett felt the urge to laugh. At his father and brother misfortune and have a camera and video recorder on him at all time. Everyone around looked at them weirdly and shrugged then turned back to the screaming girl.

_Forks, Washington_

Some of the male population shudder feeling sorry for the men on the facing end of righteous feminine fury. And the female population began to smile from what is about to happen.

_Bella mind_

After Yuki regained his composure and turned to Bella to continue speaking. "Alright the reason you are here is to receive your heritage from both of us and the first ever child of the sun and the moon. You will stay in here for us to teach you how to learn your power along with strategy to improve your mind." As Yuki explained this Bella could understand the reasoning for these lessons, but wonder how long she is going to learn all these things. Aya continues where Yuki stopped talking, "I will teach you dance to be graceful in our fighting styles in hand to hand combat from the style I and the rest of your ancestor used, since this style can only be used by the females in our family. And you will learn music to since the females in our bloodline blessed with a beautiful singing voice on par with the sirens in Greek mythology."

All this information is overwhelming, but I am growing excited to learn all these things so I don't have to be the weak one and have to wait for someone to rescue me. As I was smiling by this revelation Yuki continue speaking, "All of this is taught in your mind for 100 years." That shocked me, since I thought I have to remain asleep for 100 years. Aya saw my expression and continue speaking, "In your mind time flows differently so with the three days of your change it will be 300 years since one day outside is 100 years in your mind. When you go out you would be a changed person, but you would also be the same with too."

I was happy about not having to sleep for so long and grew determined to become strong and master my abilities and learn what my ancestor teachings. Unknown to me Aya and Yuki was proud of their descendant from what they saw in her eyes. I then turned to them to ask them when we start.

Yuki and Aya grew a sadistic smile after my question and will learn that was the biggest mistake of my life to ask that question.

**End Bella POV**

_100 years later (day 1 in real time)_

"AHHHHHHHH" Bella was running away from fireballs and water being thrown at her. When she finally found a hiding spot she decided to retaliate by using wind and earth to defend and attack her opponents. As the fight continue Bella managed to end the battle in a draw since both beings are older than her with more experience with their powers.

Bella appearance change in the 100 years she was in her mind after she received her heritage. She has long auburn color hair leaning on the red, with white and green highlights in her hair. Her pale pink lips became red as blood that looks kissable, with skin fairer than a vampire, and in an hour glass figure that could turn heads. All in all her appearance is very beautiful. Right now she is wearing a clothes fit for combat that hugs her figure, but does not hinder her movement from attacking her opponent with her hair tied in a ponytail.

As Bella opponents yield, we see that it is Aya and Yuki and turned to Bella with a proud expression on their faces from how far she came from the first day they taught her.

_Another 100 Years later (day 2)_

Bella now seen meditating and finding peace to fight in a calm manner and to not have her opponents taunt her into acting recklessly. As she was meditating both Yuki and Aya are talking into deciding what to teach Bella now, but realize that they have to teach her their original techniques and give her lessons on making her own attacks that she could only use and cannot be copied or taught to their children like what they did when they were alive.

Both turn to them with a way to protect Bella in their own way when they are gone.

_Last 100 Years (day 3)_

Bella is about to awaken and is saying her final good byes to her grandma Aya and grandpa Yuki.

"Well squirt it has been nice knowing you and I hope you have a good time with your mates." Yuki expression softens "And I love like you are my own daughter I will miss you and I will watch over you in the afterlife."

Aya smiles at Bella, "Bella it was great knowing you and I will also be watching you in the afterlife. I have one more information to tell you, we phoenix age alongside with our mates and when they die we die with them till the last one is alive."

I was not surprised by this information and as I wake up Yuki and Aya began to disappear to reunite with their family and people.

_Outside_

Everyone watch with bated breath as Bella wakes up from her change. And when she finally awakens she changes again to the appearance she has in her mind.

_End Chapter_


	5. Chapter 3: Volturi part 2

**I would like to apologize to my readers I have been busy with school and writer's block for this story and have a little trouble on moving the story along to get to the events that I want to important events in this story. Will update every time I get, since I am writing down ideas in my spare time.**

Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

When Bella fainted, I felt like my whole world came crashing down when Jane flashed to catch her. Why am I feeling this? I admit that I was attracted to Bella when I first saw her at the cafeteria. I pushed my attraction to the side because I thought she will be happy with Edward.

As I gaze at her new face, I feel my heart break because Jane has her in her arms. I then felt a wave of calm; I turned to Jasper and gave him a reassuring smile.

I turn back to Bella and the tantrum that Edward is throwing. "Why do you have Bella in your arms, she is not your mate she is mine." Jane replies with a growl. "You are wrong boy she is mine; I will take your arms and legs for the next century if you continue to say she is your mate."

Edward whimpers at Jane threat and begins to pout. "No she is my mate, I can't read mind and her blood calls to me." Edward whines. I want to laugh because he sounds like a spoiled little boy who lost his favorite toy.

He turns and growls at me when he heard my thoughts. "I do not act like a spoiled little boy." He growls at me, I heard a chuckle. I turned to the noise and see Emmett is the one who chuckled, and I see Jane smirking at Edward.

Carlisle decided to step up and stop Edward from digging a bigger hole and decided to placate him. "Edward now is not the time for this, we came here to see Bella and make sure she makes it through her transition." I almost scoffed at what Carlisle said. Carlisle indulges in Edwards's whim and gives Edward whatever he wants. I sometimes wonder if Carlisle is Edward's mate and not Esme.

I look at Esme direction and she is looking at Bella with worry. I know Esme truly loves Bella like a daughter, and would never leave her unless forced to. The only reason she left was because Carlisle listened to Edward and forced everyone to leave because he is the coven leader.

After we were forced to leave Bella, Esme secluded herself in the house and won't even look let alone speak to Carlisle and Edward. And when she does see them she ignores them, unless she is forced to talk to them and when she does it is with a cold tone.

"Edward, Carlisle is right, we came to see Bella and not here to indulge in your temper tantrum. I don't know about you I am here to see if my daughter is alright and apologize to my daughter." Edward looks at Esme in shock. He couldn't believe that Esme said that to him and chose a human, she only knew for a year over him.

I couldn't be happier for Esme for putting Edward in his face. I know that Esme does not see Edward as her son anymore and she does not love Carlisle anymore. She only stays with him because she loves the rest of her kids.

As Edward continues to look at Esme like a kicked puppy, I turned to Rosalie and Emmett. She has her signature scowl on her face showing she does not want to be here. When I look at her eyes I know she is worried about Bella. I don't know why she is worried about Bella; she always looks at Bella with a jealous look in her eyes whenever she sees her with Edward. I assume it is because Bella has the chance to become a mother. These really confuse me.

"Shut up Edward, we don't want to hear you whine anymore." Rosalie says this with a scowl on her face.

Edward turns to growl at her, Emmett decided to growl back at Edward for growling at his wife. Edward stops and scoffs at Emmett and turns back to look at Bella.

Then I feel an intense pain in my head and began to scream with everyone else in the room. "Will you people shut up with you bickering, you are really annoying me and _boy___she is my mate and not yours." Jane sneers.

**Rosalie POV**

When Jane says that Bella is her mate, I felt my heart break. I never felt this way when Bella was with Edward, I knew that Bella was not his mate from their relationship and leaving when new mates are not supposed to leave each other, but when Jane says Bella was her mate I felt a deep sadness in my heart.

I stomp this feeling down and move to hold Emmett hand when Jane stops torturing as and fusses after Bella prone form. I squeeze his hand when I see this, and he squeezes back to reassure me Bella is alright. I can't feel this way about Bella I am in a loving with relationship with Emmett, but why do I feel anger and sadness when I look at Bella and Jane.

My emotions for Bella do not make sense, when Bella was on fire I felt worry and sadness. I deny this feeling because I tell myself I felt this way because the worry Alice and Esme will feel when Bella is gone.

I turn back to look at Bella, when I saw her I realize she looks breathtaking from her flawless skin, unique hair color, and toned body. I squeeze Emmett's hand harder as I continue to observe Bella. Thank god Edward is preoccupied with his woe me attitude to pay attention to my thoughts.

I know I feel something for Bella, but I can't feel this way about her, I love Emmett. I have been with him ever since I saved him from the bear attack.

I came out of my thoughts when Edward started talking, "She can't be your mate, you are a girl therefore she cannot be your mate." Edward screeched like a banshee. He bared his teeth, "SHE IS MINE!" He made to attack her even with Bella still in her arms.

Jane tensed up ready to use her gift on Edward to protect her defenseless mate. "Edward stop, you were going to hurt Bella when you attack Jane." Alice screamed out. When he heard what she said he stopped.

I relaxed when Edward stopped. Esme decided to speak up in a cold tone to Edward. "Edward you have to stay calm and wait for Bella to wake up." As she spoke this, Bella started to rouse from Jane's arms.

**Third Person POV**

When Bella finally woke up, she felt she was in someone's arms and that it felt really comfortable to leave it. When she saw who arms she was in, she started to smile because she felt a strong bond to Jane when she first saw her as a human.

When Jane looked at her newly awoken mate she looked at her with such love that everyone in the room felt it when Jasper projected the feeling in the room. Edward begins to growl, but does not make another move to attack the couple.

Rosalie felt a pain in her heart when she saw Bella's face looking at Jane with the beginning of love in her eyes. For Emmett he is happy that he has his little sister back and he can't wait to play games with her again.

Alice feels a little pain in her heart when Bella looks at Jane like that, but she knows that Bella is her mate too from the connections that I felt when I am with her. Jasper even told me that my feelings for her are like a mate not possession and blood lust like Edward.

Esme feels happiness that she has her daughter back and promised herself that she is never leaving Bella again. She smiles softly at the scene happening in front of her, but on the inside her beast is raging telling Esme to separate Jane from her child.

Edward is raging that he cannot hold who he thinks is his mate and begins to plot ways to kill Jane and reclaim Bella as his. Carlisle is indifferent on the love between Bella and Jane, bit on the inside he felt discuss on the love between them, and since he feels that a love between the same genders is a taboo and should never happen.

Bella reached her hand to cup Jane's face, "Hello Jane, nice to meet you I hope to get to know you since you are my mate." She said this in her melody like voice that sounds like wind chimes. When Jane heard this she began to laugh in happiness.

When everyone in Volturi hear Jane laugh they began to cower because they never heard one of the witch twins laugh before.

Jane stops laughing and smiles softly at Bella, "Hello Mon amour, I have been waiting for you for a thousand years to have you in my arms and I can't wait to get to know you too."

Edwards can't take hearing this anymore and growls louder, "Get away from my mate Jane!" When everyone heard Edward, Jane and Bella began to growl at him. When he saw Bella growl at him he was taken aback.

"Love why are you growling at me, don't you recognize me I am your mate. I was trying to save you from this monster." Edward said in a tone that is supposed to sound soothing, but it came out condescend.

"Who are you to call my mate a monster, she is not the one that did something stupid to get yourself killed because I supposedly died when all I was doing was cliff diving." Edward looked shock that Bella spoke to him like that. "And she is not the one to leave their supposed mat in the middle of a forest, I almost died from the cold, so she is not the monster here you are. "

When she finally finished everyone except Carlisle began to growl at Edward. He began backing up against the door to make a run from it if his family attacks him. When they saw Carlisle wasn't growling they became confused.

The reason Carlisle wasn't growling is because Edward told him the truth, instead of what he told the rest of the family when he said Bella is the one that wanted them to leave after Jasper attack on Bella on her birthday.

Jane began to torture Edward for what he did to her mate. He screamed in pain on the ground. Almost everyone looked satisfied that Edward was on the ground except Carlisle again, he looked worried for him.

"Now Jane, you should calm down and let my son, I am sure we can talk about this." Edward stopped writhing on the ground when Carlisle said this even Jane stopped and gape at Carlisle for what he said.

Carlisle quickly moved to Edward to check if he was alright, while everyone still gaped at this, while Bella composed herself and rolled her eyes at what Carlisle said. She is not surprised at this, since she had a feeling that Carlisle only cared about Edward the most in his coven and the only reason he welcomed her into the family is because she was with Edward.

The she began to scowl at her train of thought and elbowed Jane to get her out of her surprise. She turned to her and kissed her cheek when she composed herself.

Edward growled again at this gesture, and Jane looked smugly at him and wrapped her arms around Bella so they could get up. Bella became annoyed with Edward growls at her mate and Jane mocking. She elbowed Jane to stop and glared at Edward until his attention turned to her.

"You better stop growling at my mate Edward or I will light your ass on fire." Bella follows her threat by conjuring a fireball. Her threat was effective for him to stop growling and began to sulk instead. What he did not know was she could set herself on fire if he went to grab her out of Jane's arm instead,

When Bella elbowed Jane she began to sulk, until she heard Bella's threat to Edward, which changed her expression to glee. She kissed her mate's cheek for her comment.

Like before everyone was surprised by Bella's new power, but later began to either smirk or giggle at Edward. Everything did this but Carlisle since he was shocked and angry that Bella threatened Edward.

"Bella, you did not have to threatened Edward like that I am sure that it was just a misunderstanding." Carlisle reprimanded. Everyone looked at him in disbelief when he said this, but Edward was the only one that had a smirk on his face from what Carlisle said.

"Are you kidding me, did you just not hear what Edward said to Jane and how he kept saying that Bella was his mate, when you know that she was not his mate but his singer when you first met her." The one who said this was not who everyone expected, Rosalie.

Carlisle began to look contrite when Rosalie finished talking. "Now Rosalie, we are not sure that Bella is Jane's mate. I am sure everything will soon be sorted out soon." Carlisle said condescended to Rosalie. After he finished his speech, Bella and Jane began to growl at him for daring to belittle their mate bond, when he has never met his mate before.

He may believe that he found his mate in Esme, Jasper in Alice, and Emmett in Rosalie, but they have not because they are not able to feel the bond fully when they meet their mate. The animal blood they drink dilutes their senses and makes them feel more bloodlust than regular vampires. Whereas, everyone in Volturi only need to drink blood every couple of months. They believe that we drink blood from the tourist that come to the castle, but we drink blood from blood bags that they donated or contaminated blood that clinics throw out.

The only people that know we do this are the Volturi coven and the guards, since they have to keep vampires in line they have to project an image of a ruthless coven and leaders of the vampire world.

Alice may already figure out that Bella was her true mate from the visions she had and figured out why she never felt the mate bond to Bella yet, but she has feelings for her that are not sisterly. One vision she had before she ever met Bella was a home where she saw a picture of six girls that appears to be wearing wedding dresses. She only recognizes herself and what Bella looks like now, but the other four girls were blurry.

Rosalie huffed from Carlisle response to Carlisle response to her statement and proceeds to glare at Carlisle. He remains unaffected by Rosalie glare that would have made many people cower.

"Why don't you mind your own business Cullen?" Bella snarls. "I at least know Jane is my mate from the bond, where is your mate cause I know that Esme is not your mate for two reasons. One she looks like she cannot stand to be in the same room as you rights now and the second reason…..." Bella pauses and everyone attention on her with bated breath, while Jane, Jasper, and Alice was surprised Bella knew the reason that the coven members are not with the real mates.

"I am not going to tell you, since I am not obligated to tell you and you will just deny the claim I make." Bella stated with a neutral face, but her eyes shows mischief and anger from the things Carlisle said about Jane not being her mate.

Carlisle grew angry that a female is mocking him and proceeds to walk towards Bella in a threatening manner, while Bella smirk at this as if she knew what Carlisle was going to do before he even made the decision to.

Jane growls at Carlisle for threatening her mate and began to torture Carlisle for his action, but stopped when her brother Alec walked into the room. Alec with Jane is part of the witch twins, he like is his sister is 16 of age, but with their short height they look to be 13 instead. Jane while blonde gives the feeling of coldness; Alec has short black hair with a feeling of mischief.

"Sister, master calls everyone to the throne room since your mate is awake." Alec says this with a neutral expression, but it soon morphs into a happy expression, "And congratulations in finding your mate."

"Thank you brother." Jane replied and proceeds to wrap her arm around Bella's waist and walk out of the room with the Cullen clan in tow.

When they finally reach the throne room they saw the kings on their thrones again with the guards in place to defend their kings. Marcus expression is not filled with sadness anymore, but a feeling of happiness, while Aro and Caius have the same expression as before.

When the group arrived in middle of the room facing the kings and the doors close behind the last person to enter the room.

"Bella immortality becomes you, you look radiant even with the changes in your appearance. And Jane dear I am happy you finally found your mate." Aro said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you master." Jane bows as she said this to show her respect for her king. As Jane continues to talk to Aro and explain the events that just occurred before the Cullen's were behind Jane and Bella nervous about what will happen to them after the discussion. They were worried because even though Bella was changed, they still exposed themselves to her and left her alive or unchanged before they left Forks.

Alice was not worried because she knows that they will be safe, Esme is worried for her children, and Rosalie shows that she is indifferent but on the inside she is conflicted on her feelings toward Bella. Emmett is worried for his wife, and Jasper is agitated with all the emotions he felt from his family. Edward and Carlisle are just standing there believing that they did nothing wrong and will not be punished.

Bella observe the Kings with a critical eye. Her observation shows the difference from the human girl she was three days ago, showing the three hundred years of experience she trained in her mind to control her awakened powers with her ancestors and the only awaken Mystic.

She sees that Caius is bored with this meeting, while Aro is intrigued with her and wondering about the gift she has since he was not able to read her mind as a human. The one that had her whole attention the whole time was Marcus and the soft smile on his face when he looks at her.

She is confused by Marcus expression, because she remembering hearing from Edward that he was sad from losing his mate to the Children of the Moon. When Marcus stands up and walks down to Bella his action catches everyone attention and stops the conversation between Aro and Jane.

Marcus reaches Bella and reaches out to cup Bella's face, "Hello child, I have been waiting to meet you for a long time." This statement confuses everyone in the room, "I am sorry in confusing you, let me ask you do you know about bonds in vampires."

"Yes, I know there is a mate bond to find their other half." Bella answered. "That is correct child, but there is another bond other than a mate bond it is a family bond and child I feel a bond to you. I hope I can get to know my grand-daughter daughter better." Marcus answered with a soft smile.

Everyone was surprised by Marcus action towards Bella, Caius scowl more in Marcus's action towards Bella, Aro was elated because he knew from what he read from Marcus before that he too has a connection to Bella as a grand-uncle to him and will spoil the new Volturi Princess as much as he can. The Cullen's were shocked by these turn of events, while Carlisle and Edward scowl on the scene happening in front of their eyes believing that they should be the one to have power, since their view on themselves to be gifts of gods to man with their superiority they believe they have.

Esme was smiling softly at Bella, since she sees Bella as her youngest daughter even though she is still wary of the Volturi, she still love Bella with all her heart. Alice was smiling softly at Bella with finally finding more family members that will be there for her. Rosalie pretends to inspect her nails with an indifferent expression on her face, but on the inside she is happy for Bella. When she looks up at the scene she sees Marcus look at her then shifts his eyes to Bella then back to her and finally winks at her. 'Why do I feel flustered when Marcus glances between herself and Bella as if he knows something is between us?' Rosalie thought.

Bella smiles at her new grandfather, she now feels the connection between them when Marcus brought up the connection between them, since her kind might have mates it just takes an awhile to recognize who they are unless they bring up the connection. Otherwise, they just feel the need to be with the person as much as they can.

"Yes, grandfather, I hope to get to know you better in the future, but I have to go back to Forks to not worry my father." Bella said. Everyone was surprised at this because they thought that Bella will want to stay in Volturi to get to know her new mate, while Edward was smirking at Jane because he believes that Bella fall in love with him again after he separates them.

"Why are you leaving, love. I thought you will stay here with me since you are my mate and how are you going to explain the changes you went through." Jane whines pitifully to her mate believing she is going to leave her mate just after finding her for the first time.

Bella looks at Jane as if she has two heads, "What are you talking about I thought you will be coming with me to meet my father and getting to know me more. And to answer your questions about the changes that I went through…" Bella pauses and her whole body is surrounded in red clouds and she changes back to how she looks like as a human. "This solves my problem about me appearing human at home, and it helps that I do not sparkle in the sun like you and I have a heartbeat like I am still alive." Bella explains to Jane and everyone in the room.

Everyone was surprised that Bella could make herself look like herself with some illusion she casted on herself. Aro comes out of his surprise first and claps, "Well Jane that solved your problem, you will just have to go with Bella, but you still have to keep contact with us and still go on missions occasionally with your mate, since I have feeling she will not leave your side." He says and Jane smiles at this, "Yes master and thank you."

Edward growls and is dismayed by this turn of events, but still plots to get rid of Jane to get Bella back as his mate. As he was sneering at Jane, he did not realize that Jasper has been watching him and feeling the emotion he is emanating towards the pair. He knows that he will protect the pair and knows that he has to warn the pair of Edward's emotions.

When Aro finishes his speech, Marcus continues to talk to Bella, "Child, I have to tell you that Jane is not your only mate, you have four more mate bond and a parent bond to Esme." Everyone was shocked at this revelation to his speech and Jane growls at having to share her mate with anyone, but she knows that she has to live with it, since her mate happiness is very important to her.

Alice smiles at this and plans to tell Bella that she is her other mate in time, when Bella is ready to be with her and falls in love with her. Rosalie is shocked at Bella having more than one mate and why does she feel elated with this news.

Emmett is happy for his baby sis at having more mates, but wonders why Rosalie is acting weird to Bella, Jasper and Esme is happy for Bella and smiles softly at her. Edward and Carlisle scowls at this, since this breaks there plan in getting Bella back together with Edward.

"Are you sure grandfather, I have four other mates out there. Is there any way for you to tell me where they are?" Bella asked Marcus, while everyone else is paying attention to Marcus reply; he was internally smirking, since he knew that two of his mate is in this room right now.

"No child I do not know where your mates are, but I will tell you this from the bonds I see it looks like you met your mates recently." He replies with sympathy on the outside, but on the inside he is giddy with amount of money he will earn from the bet he is planning on creating on the amount of time Bella is going to recognize her mates.

"Fine grandfather, but thank you that narrows the search significantly." Bella replies about to end this conversation with Marcus and thinking of the people she recently encountered to be her mates.

"Child I have to tell you not to search for your mate and let them come to you, while you get to spend time and know Jane better, since she is your only known mate now." Marcus tells Bella, so she will not overthink who her other mates are and neglect her bond to Jane.

Bella realizes he is rights and went to hold Jane's hand, while smiling down at her with a look of love on her face and proceeds to kiss her cheek. If the look on Jane implies, if she was still human she would be blushing up a storm.

Rosalie felt jealous of Jane and to hide this feeling she glares at Bella. Bella sees this when she looks up and felt a feeling of hurt in her heart when Rosalie glares at her. She was confused by this feeling when she was human, but attributes it for her rejecting her to be accepted in the family as Edward's mate, now she does not know.

Bella looks away from Rosalie to face the three kings, "Now that is out of the way, we need to punish the Cullen's for breaking the law in exposing vampires to a human." Aro stated with a serious expression on his face. He walks back to the thrones and proceeds to grab both Caius and Marcus hands when Marcus walk to Aro.

Everyone waits with bated breath on the verdict, when it looks like they reached a verdict Edward growls at them showing that he does not like it. "The verdict is the Olympic Coven will be separated, for a 100 years and for Edward and Carlisle you specifically cannot have any contact with Bella at all." Aro declared with a neutral expression on his face, while Marcus gaze at Bella with a twinkle on his face as if to communicate with her. Bella finally gets the message on what he was saying and smirks.

While the whole coven was in shock Bella turns to the coven and begins to talk, "Well it looks like you will be separated as a coven and Edward and Carlisle are not to contact me specifically." She smirks at this and everyone turns to Bella as she talks, "This law only stated the Olympic coven, so if the coven members would to leave and join another coven they would not be separated." Bella stated with everyone realizing this, and the three kings has smiles on their faces that Bella captures the meaning of the ruling.

The whole coven look at each other, Carlisle and Edward looked livid at Bella's explanation, but held a smug expression on their faces not believing that anyone will leave the coven. Esme steps up to Bella and grabs her necklace with the Cullen mark, "I am leaving the coven to be with my baby girl." She rips her necklace and throws it on the floor in front of Carlisle and walks up to embrace Bella, "me too" "and me" "I want to stay with Bellsy" "well I have to look after my monkey man" Alice throws her bracelet on the floor followed by Jasper, Emmett, and finally Rosalie. They walk up to Bella to stand behind her indicating where they stand.

Carlisle and Edward was livid at this turn of events cause now they left to join Bella, they are not able to contact their former coven members. They stomp out of the throne room and runs out of the city. Bella squeezes Jane hands and bows to the kings and walks out of the throne room with everyone following behind her to go home to Forks.

_End Chapter_

**This ends for now and everyone goes back to Forks to make a new coven attaching it to the Volturi coven, since Bella's relation to them. I want your choice if I should bash Jacob and Sam or not I am leaning towards bashing, because it will make adding Leah as mate interesting. More bashing of Carlisle and Edward later in the story. **

**Ja ne**


	6. author's note

**I am sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, I have been busy with classes and lack of inspiration for a while, now I am back will continue to update my stories. I am going to focus on the Reading, New Adventure, Phoenix Reborn, and Fallen Princess more. So expect an update soon. And I am doing a poll on a reading story I created from a crossover of OUAT and Naruto. It my own original story.**


End file.
